Descendant Blood
by HybridVirus
Summary: Gracias a una llamada, Dante se vuelve un acosador telefónico, después de unos días un problema hará que se encuentre con la chica del teléfono Ahora Dante debe de descubrir por que razón los demonios la quieren con tanta desesperación DanteXOC
1. Devil May Que?

**Descendant Blood  
**By: Hybrid Virus

**Summary:**Durante un día lluvioso Lexes llama por error a Devil May Cry consiguiéndose así que Dante la acose telefónicamente, varios días después Dante sale en una misión y se encuentra con una caza recompensas un pequeño mal entendido sirve para que ella y Dante empiecen a pelear durante la pelea se enteran de que no son el blanco del otro, asi que se separan.

Al final de su pelea un demonio encuentra a Dante y al ver la sangre que lleva en la chaqueta le ordena que le diga de quien es esta Dante se rehúsa y empieza una batalla para desgracia de Dante otro demonio ya va detrás de la chica ahora Dante debe de ir buscarla y saber por qué razón los demonios la quieren.

Lexes **X **Dante **:** Lexes **X** Arleus **:** Lexes **X** Kanon

**Dislcaimer:**Devil May Cry, Dante y todos sus respectivos personajes son pertenencia de Capcomsolo me pertenecen Nekomi, Lexes, kanon, Arleus, Lina y Sundance, yada yada

Solo soy un fan escribiendo para fans no obtengo nada de esto solo pura satisfacción en pensar que a alguien le gusta esta historia y nada más que eso.

-Hablar-

_"Pensar"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo I: **Devil May Que?

Un suspiro de fastidio escapo de mis labios –Genial decido venir a pie no traigo sombrilla y el endemoniado clima decide que es el momento de ponerse a llover!- murmure con fastidio mientras corría bajo el techo de la florería cercana.-achu!- _"voy a terminar enferma"_ rápidamente saque de mi mochila un cuaderno un bolígrafo y mi móvil.

-Hola operadora podría brindarme el numero del servicio de taxis más cercano a la preparatoria Twilight?- Entrecerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en los números _"Genial la lluvia empieza a afectar la señal"_–Disculpe podría repe…tirlo- suspire levemente _"genial"_ lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido indicando el termino de la llamada.

-Espero sea este- Mire con cansancio el numero que se encontraba en el papel -…- Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos –contesta!!- grite al teléfono esperando por una respuesta. –Devil May Cry-

_"__Devil__May__ Que__?"_ -…Lo siento creo que me equivoque de numero- -No importa, que numero buscabas?- -La base de los taxis en el lado sur- -Yo lo busco- -No es necesario- -No hay molestia alguna nena- -…- _"nena?"_ pude sentir un leve movimiento en mi ojo derecho _"dios mío me tenía que tocar un idiota para que contestara el teléfono"_ -9543816- Rápidamente apunte el numero en el papel -Gracias- -Dante- -huh?- -Soy Dante- -Bien, gracias Dante- -y?- -como que y?- no piensas brindarme el placer de saber tu nombre?- -no lo creo, adiós- -uno nunca dice adiós- -Técnicamente, si es un adiós por qué no volveremos a saber nada del otro ne Dante?- negué levemente mientras escuchaba la leve risa del otro lado del teléfono -Bien de nuevo gracias, ahora te dejo-

**.:Dante P.o.V:.**

-Me encanta cuando se hacen difíciles- -Tal vez por eso es que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres- -Cállate Enzo- respondí con fastidio para después mirar la pantalla parpadeante del teléfono colocado cerca de la escalera –eso es lo que crees- _"Después de todo nad__ie le dice que no a Dante__"_

**.:End**** P.o.V:.**

Gire los ojos levemente _"que pesado!"_ con aburrimiento marque el numero en el papel _"pero…me ayudo supongo que pude haber sido un poco mas cortes"_ tome mi móvil y marque rápidamente el numero en el papel –Nahhh…después de todo le di las gracias- -hola- -hola me encuentro cerca de la preparatoria Twilight y me preguntaba si podría enviar un taxi?- -por supuesto exactamente dónde?- -la florería a tres cuadras- -muy bien señorita llegara pronto- -gracias-deje que una sonrisa adornara mi rostro _"pronto estaré en casa"_–mataría por un baño de agua caliente- murmure mientras cerraba mi móvil y lo acomodaba dentro de mi mochila al igual que la pluma y la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo recosté mi cabeza sobre la pared de concreto viendo el techo –aun creo que debí ser mas cortés…-

El sonido de un claxon me devolvió a la realidad –huh?- _"eso fue __rápido__"_ coloque la capucha de mi chaqueta sobre mi cabeza y me acerque al auto abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento trasero –al número 13 de la calle stream- un leve sentimiento de precaución se apodero de mi en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre el conductor -muy bien señorita- recosté mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y la ladee para poder ver como la lluvia chocaba contra la ventana –que mal clima verdad?-

suspire levemente para después contestar intentando mantener mis modales -si últimamente cambia demasiado no?- -si- pude ver de reojo como el hombre miraba como mi ropa estaba mojada -puedo encender la calefacción- -no así está bien, no tengo frio pero si usted tiene, adelante- lo vi asentir y dirigir la mirada hacia el frente –como guste- sonreí al notar casas conocidas por mi -un barrio de estudiantes vives aquí?- -no solo vine a entregarle la tarea a una compañera que está enferma- conteste con desgana -oh- en cuanto el auto se detuvo abrí la puerta y Salí para acercarme a la ventana del conductor -conserve el cambio- murmure entregándole un billete -gracias-

Con prisa me acerque al edificio 13 –detesto subirme a los taxis- murmure mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras, subí hasta el segundo piso y me dirigí al departamento 4, sin precaución alguna abrí la puerta; para ser tacleada por una pequeña -Lex!- -hey Nekomi- -estas mojada te dije que llevaras una sombrilla- pude sentir una vena pulsando en mi cabeza ante su comentario -hey lina- -lex estas mojada, ven déjame darte un sweter- -gracias por cuidarla- sonreí mientras me colocaba la ropa, encima de mi chaqueta -no hay problema- -bien me voy a mi departamento, tengo que llevarme a cierta persona a dormir- -oks nos vemos- -bye bye Lina!-

Sonreí al ver a la infante que subía saltando las escaleras –cuidado neko-chan- -si, si, tendré cuidado- suspire mientras seguía a la peli naranja por la escalera _"tan solo dos pisos más y estaré en casa"_-Anda Lex! Abre la puerta!- grito la infante con un dejo de prisa –voy ya voy- murmure con cansancio –SunDance!- grito la pequeña mientras entraba corriendo al departamento _"dios me estoy muriendo"_ entre arrastrando mis pies, dejando mi mochila caer al piso y arrojándome sobre el sofá –hhmm..- -bark!- con pereza levante mi rostro para ver a la infante, abrazando al can que se encontraba en la terraza.

Lentamente sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba ante la imagen de la pequeña sonriendo, tenía tan solo tres meses de compartir este departamento con ella y ahora simplemente, no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que algún día se tuviera que ir.

-Bien yo y sundance nos iremos a dormir- -ujumhh- escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y esa fue mi señal para ponerme de pie –ughh siento como si me hubieran arrollado- murmure mientras me dirigía al baño.

Con movimientos mecánicos introduje mi mano en el cubículo de la regadera y abrí el grifo del agua caliente dejando así que una leve cortina de humo se esparciera por todo el lugar, me introduje en la regadera esperando que el agua se llevara todos mis problemas y me dejara descansar en paz, por lo menos unos cuantos minutos.

Podía sentir el agua tocando mi piel y adhiriendo mi cabello a mi espalda pecho y rostro pero mientras tanto no pude evitar la sensación de peligro que últimamente sentía en los alrededores sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se había encargado de limpiarme la piel y lavarme el cabello tomando una toalla me seque con esta Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar ropa para dormir.El aire frio tocando mi piel me hacía sentirme nueva y vigorizada después de todo la noche era cuando yo me sentía mejor…no lo sé tenía cierto encanto me ayudaba a sentirme acogida por un bostezo me acerque a mi recamara, tome el primer par de shorts que encontré y la primera playera a mi alcance y estando una vez vestida me deje caer en la cama para poder así dormir y decirle hola al mundo de los sueños.

Un sonido insistente fue lo que me hizo volver de los brazos de Morfeo mire a mi alrededor intentando reconocer el sonido –ring ring- _"mi móvil__"_ estire el brazo y tome el móvil para después voltear a ver el reloj, pude sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en mi parpado derecho; mientras me acercaba el aparato al oído –son las 3 de la mañana!! Qué demonios quieres!?- -valla forma de decir hola- -quién es?- -tan pronto, me has olvidado?- tarde unos cuantos minutos, en recuperar mis sentidos y entonces fue cuando reconocí la voz –Dante!?- -El único- ahora aunque quisiera negarlo no podía…me había dado un tic en el ojo derecho _"dios no"_ -por qué demonios llamas a las tres de la mañana!!-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-****Hybrid**** Virus-**

Yo! Sé que se apodero de mi para escribir esto…anduve checando y la sección de Devil May Cry se ve tan vacía! (la que tiene este rating) x eso mismo decidí que debía contribuir a aumentar el número de fics de la serie! Y pues aquí esta nwn

Además esta es mi forma de mostrarle mis respetos a esta saga! Ñya! non

Reviews! Onegai!! –w-


	2. Cazador Vs Cazador

**Descendant Blood  
****Capítulo II: **Cazador de Demonios Vs Caza Recompensas

************

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Dante P.o.V:.**

Espere y espere y espere…hasta que el sonido se detuvo –son las 3 de la mañana!! Qué demonios quieres!?- reí para mis adentros al escuchar la agitada voz del otro lado del auricular -valla forma de decir hola- comente en un suave ronroneo -quién es?- pregunto la agitada voz -tan pronto, me has olvidado?- el silencio se hizo presente y por un momento pensé que la chica se había quedado dormida, hasta que escuche su voz con un tono de incredulidad –Dante!?- -El único- sonreí aunque ella no podía verme, escuche un leve sonido parecido al de un gruñido para después reír ante el grito de coraje imposible de contener -por qué demonios llamas a las tres de la mañana!!- -Juro que si me vuelves a llamar, te buscare te encontrare y te atravesare el estomago con una espada!-

El sonido de la línea muerta me hizo sonreír –ohh una chica ruda hm?- arroje sobre mi hombro el teléfono escuchando el sonoro 'clanck' que este hizo al caer en su base para después colocar mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y acomodarme mejor en la silla –así que me he encontrado con una chica interesante- me dije a mi mismo mientras intentaba imaginar qué clase de chica podría ser la dueña de esa voz.

No tuve ni siquiera un momento para terminar de pensar ya que el teléfono empezó a sonar pidiendo que le prestara atención -Devil May Cry- respondí con un deje de fastidio -Dante- fue la apresurada respuesta que provino del auricular -Enzo, por que hablas tan tarde?- pregunto Dante mientras arqueaba una ceja -a esta hora normalmente la gente se encuentra descansando- comento ignorando que hace unos pocos minutos atrás el también había interrumpido el sueño de la joven a la cual acosaba -tengo un trabajo para ti- comento la voz ignorando completamente el comentarios anterior -adelante, escupe-

**.:End P.o.v:.**

'ring' un gruñido escapo de mis labios al escuchar el sonido _"Juro que me las pagara!"_ rápidamente una pálida mano se extendió y tomo el objeto que parecía por ahora ser su especie de verdugo personal –Te juro que te encontrare y te destrozare miembro por miembro inútil abominación de la naturaleza!- gruño la joven medio dormida y medio despierta -se que no te gusta que te despierten, pero no crees que estas sobre actuando?- fue la pregunta que hizo la voz que parecía divertirse ante la situación en que la joven estaba -huh?...- una leve risa escapo del otro lado del teléfono -tengo un trabajo para ti- comento la voz en un tono alegre -a esta hora?- pregunte fastidiada -quieres el dinero si o no?- pregunto la voz en un tono cantado -cuál es el objetivo- -librarte de unas pestes- -de acuerdo-

Coloque mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y suspire mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero que ya había aprendido de memoria, pude sentir como el leve sonido de espera me arrullaba poco a poco –hola?- pregunto una voz adormilada -Hey Lina- salude suavemente mientras el escuchar su voz me hacía sentir un sentimiento de culpa -que pasa? Estas bien?- pregunto la peli castaña con algo de preocupación -todo está bien, pero me preguntaba- suavemente mordí mi labio inferior, a veces siento que abuso de nuestra amistad…-tranquila enseguida iré- comento la voz con un deje de gracia -huh?- a veces me pregunto cómo puede entenderme -tienes que trabajar no?- si, de verdad me pregunto cómo es que entiende mi silencio -si- suspire levemente para después sonreír -gracias te debo una- del otro lado una leve risa se apodero de los labios de la castaña -si cocinas para mí no me deberás nada- comento la castaña con un deje de alegría -claro no hay problema-

Cerré mi móvil y rápidamente me puse de pie para empezar a buscar mi ropa, mientras hacía esto el único pensamiento corriendo por mi cabeza era _"detesto trabajar tan temprano"_

**.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.**

El viento soplaba entre las ramas de los arboles trayendo vida a miles de sombras y sonidos que solo habitaban en la noche -ya casi es hora- murmuro la silueta que yacía de pie sobre uno de los edificios cercanos _"últimamente los demonios atacan cuanto lugar pueden…me pregunto qué es lo que estarán buscando" _la silueta se mantuvo de inmóvil con un pie sobre el barandal del edificio y los brazos cruzados. -ahí estas- rápidamente una mano de la joven se dirigió hacia su costado donde se encontraban ambas pistolas deslizo ambas sacándolas así de sus fundas y apuntando hacia el extremo de la calle, halo del gatillo sin remordimiento alguno de lo que estaba segura era un demonio.

**.:Dante PoV:.**

"_un grupo de demonios intenta atacar algún lugar cerca del hospital nadie sabe porque razón es que lo harán pero tienes que librarte de ellos" _Los trabajos que Enzo me da día con día se vuelven mas y mas simples murmuro el peliblanco mientras caminaba por la desierta calle, -hmm…al parecer aun no aparecen- se dijo a si mismo mientras escaneaba los edificios con sus ojos –de lo contrario ya los habría…- Dante se paró en seco al sentir ese sentimiento que le avisaba del peligro _"debo estar mal…no hay ningún demonio en las cercanías"_

Lentamente el peliblanco siguió caminando sin poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento _"donde estas?" _el oji azul se paró en seco en medio de la calle y rápidamente giro mirando hacia la terraza del edificio que se encontraba a la mitad de la calle –ahí…- el sentimiento de algo húmedo y lento deslizándose sobre su mejilla le alerto de la herida que ahora portaba _"es bueno" _rápidamente el peliblanco deslizo el dorso de su mano por su mejilla deshaciéndose así de la sangre que corría de la pequeña herida en su rostro.

"_así que eso fue…"_ -arma de fuego- murmuro el oji azul mientras veía el plomo que se encontraba a un lado de sus botas, tan pronto como sus ojos hicieron contacto con la terraza el peliblanco pudo divisar la silueta que yacía en uno de los costados –Tal parece que esta fiesta se pone cada vez mejor-

**.:Tercera Persona P.o.V:.**

El joven peliblanco salto haciendo quedar en vergüenza incluso a una gacela, gracias al salto Dante fue capaz de llegar a la terraza del edificio, con una rápida voltereta sus pies tocaron el concreto y se dispuso a buscar al demonio de quien debía librarse _"veamos que tan bueno eres"_ Irises azules se deslizaron suavemente por las sombras buscando a quien sabia le había disparado. El viento soplo trayendo consigo el sonido de fábrica deslizándose contra ella misma y chocando contra un cuerpo. -heh- el peliblanco sonrió al ver el cuerpo frente a él –quien lo diría- el peliblanco se acerco un poco mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el borde de sus pantalones –hey nena jugar con armas es muy peligroso- comento mientras caminaba a su alrededor. Dante deslizo su mano hacia la parte interior de su gabardina. Ambos ocupantes en la terraza sonrieron al ver como el uno y el otro se apuntaban con sus pistolas.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se observaban –por qué no te evitas la molestia y cambias de bando- comento el peliblanco con una sonrisa maliciosa –no hay razón alguna para hacerlo- comento la joven con la misma sonrisa –muy bien- al mismo tiempo ambas armas aullaron dando el inicio de una batalla. El oji azul halo del gatillo y giro en el piso evitando las balas provenientes del arma de la joven. La peli guinda salto evitando la lluvia de balas del arma platinada del chico. Ambos empezaron a girar, sus ojos fijos en el otro, los ojos del joven brillaban con una intensidad demostrando como estaba disfrutando esto.

Rápidamente ambos empezaron a disparar, una bala rozo la gabardina de Dante –whoa!- rápidamente coloco su mano sobre el punto que la bala había pasado –tranquila nena esto es piel de naga- Dante levanto la mirada para ver a la joven acercándose corriendo –sé que soy irresistible pero no hay que exagerar- comento guiñando un ojo para después colocar a Ebony en su funda y tomar a Rebellion con su mano derecha, rápidamente el costado de la joven se deslizo contra el brazo de Dante y al mismo tiempo Rebellion se deslizo causando un leve corte en la piel y en la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta.

Dante se detuvo levemente al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su nariz, sin embargo este desapareció en cuanto sintió como su cabeza era impulsada hacia atrás gracias al golpe que la oji gris le proporciono a su quijada, el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos mientras colocaba a Ivory en su quijada –oh vamos eso fue algo rudo no?- comento mientras veía a la joven de pie; La mano libre de la joven se vio ocupada por la espada que hasta hace poco había estado inmóvil en su espalda –oh un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Ambas espadas chocaron una contra la otra trayendo la melodía del choque de ambos metales.

La sonrisa en los labios de Dante se volvió un tanto maliciosa –he vaya primera cita no?- comento mientras corría hacia la joven resultando en el choque de ambas espadas nuevamente –espadas, pelea, piel, sudor, pistolas- comento, su voz suave como el ronroneo de un gato -valla forma de empezar una relación- sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de la joven -es un tanto excitante- el sonido de disparos se uno a la sinfonía de murmullos que era la voz del cazador, el dueño de irises azules sonrió al sentir algunas de las balas en su costado y con sus fuerzas empujo hacia adelante liberándose así de la peli guinda –porque estás aquí?- pregunto el peliblanco -obvio- respondió la oji gris –para detenerte- irises grises se entrecerraron al notar como la mirada del peliblanco se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo -aunque- ambas manos del peliblanco tomaron con fuerza la espada –me será muy difícil matar a una criatura tan bonita- comento mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

La oji gris giro los ojos al escuchar las palabras provenientes de los labios del peliblanco –por qué mejor no te retiras- comento la joven como si nada –tengo un trabajo que terminar- la sonrisa en los labios del oji azul se agrando –yo igual- el silencio se hizo presente, mientras ambos pares de irises se miraban los unos a los otros –que clase de trabajo?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo –vengo a librarme de los demonios que aparecerán aquí- los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo, ambos irises se entrecerraron con malicia –de que hablas!?- gritaron furiosos –ese es mi trabajo!- ambos se miraron uno al otro intentando entender que rayos estaba pasando ahí. Hasta que una voz se unió al lugar interrumpiendo las miradas incrédulas de ambos cazadores.

-donde rayos estas!?- la mirada del peliblanco se deslizo sobre el cuerpo de la peli guinda hasta que vio el aparato colocada en la parte superior de su pierna –los demonios se encuentran cerca del edificio de expedientes- comento la voz como si nada –oh y al parecer hay otro cazador cerca, pero él se encargara de otros- ambos habitantes de la azotea suspiraron al escuchar las palabras provenientes del radio -al parecer nos hemos equivocado- comento el peliblanco mientras rascaba su nuca -eso parece- suspiro la peli guinda mientras se masajeaba una sien -así que quien eres?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a la chica -mi nombre no te incumbe- respondió la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos -entonces- comento el peliblanco mientras se colocaba frente a la joven -que tal si te lo ahorras romeo?- gruño la joven mientras colocaba la punta de su dedo índice en el pecho del oji azul y lo empujaba hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo daba un paso hacia atrás -no me interesa tu nombre en lo absoluto- la misma sonrisa se mantuvo sobre los labios del chico mientras colocaba una mano sobre el costado de la chica -debería de- la joven quito la mano del peliblanco de su costado para dar media vuelta y acercarse al barandal del edificio -de lo contrario no sabrás que gritar durante una noche de placer- el peliblanco sonrió aun mas al ver como la joven solo alzaba la mano y le mostraba el dedo medio -en tus sueños- comento como si nada para después saltar, el sonido de botas chocando contra metal fueron los únicos acompañantes del peliblanco mientras miraba a la joven desaparecer.

**.:Dante P.o.V:.**

Una sonrisa se acomodo sobre mis labios mientras veía como la chica se deslizaba por el barandal de la escalera de incendios, un suave silbido escapo de mis labios al ver la forma en que se movía –es buena- rápidamente gire hacia el lado contrario –bien es hora de deshacerse de esos demonios, solo espero que den una buena batalla- me acerque al borde del edificio y sin dudarlo salte de una terraza a otra _"así será más fácil verlos"_ -cada vez se sienten más cerca- murmure para mi mismo mientras tomaba el asa de Rebellion, rápidamente me acerque al borde del edificio y salte hacia la calle, sin saberlo algo se aferro a mi cintura arrastrándome el resto del trayecto, causando que me estrellara así en el piso.

-qué rayos?- murmure poniéndome de pie mientras miraba como los demonios fijaban su vista sobre algo a un lado de mi -hibrido- gruño un demonio con apariencia humana –esa sangre- gruño con más urgencia -huh?- arquee una ceja al ver como apuntaba hacia mi brazo derecho -que tiene de especial?- pregunte con desgano _"así que eso es lo que están viendo?"_ -eso no es de tu incumbencia- gruño el demonio mientras una esfera de luz negra, se formaba en una de sus garras -ahora habla- gruño mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban -hijo de Sparda- rápidamente la esfera fue arrojada hacia Dante; quien simplemente la bloqueo con su espada -de donde obtuviste esa sangre?- con gran agilidad Dante acomodo a Rebellion en su mano, apuntándola a los demonios -heh, por que habría de decírtelo?-

Acerque la manga derecha de la gabardina hacia mi nariz e inhale sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en esta _"oh, mi brazo debió rozar contra la herida en su costado"_ –su sangre huele diferente a la de los humanos- murmure mientras llevaba mi mano hacia mi nariz y deslizaba mi mano contra está intentando deshacerme de ese extraño cosquilleo. –si de verdad quieres saberlo entonces tendrás que vencerme- comente con una sonrisa –aunque dudo lo consigas- sonreí aun mas al ver como el demonio parecía ser consumido por la ira -hibrido imbécil- gruño arrojándose hacia mí y junto a él todo su ejército de seguidores _"oh por favor"_ rápidamente deslice mi espada rasgando así al demonio y matando a unos cuantos de los otros –bien que empiece la fiesta!-

**.:End P.o.V:.**

Rápidamente tome un bote de alcohol, que se encontraba sobre una mesa y limpie suavemente la herida de mi costado _"estúpido peliblanco"_ gentilmente coloque un pedazo de gasa y lo pegue con un poco de cinta a la herida. Coloque el bote sobre la mesa y escanee la habitación con mis ojos, un gran número de papeles volando por todos lados fue lo primero que vi; gracias a la puerta entreabierta, me acerque suavemente a la puerta para notar a los demonios que se encontraban arrojando todo _"que rayos buscan?"_

–hey que descortés!- comente en un tono divertido –mañana las personas tendrán que encargarse de arreglar esto gracias a ustedes- gruñí levemente al ver como estos tomaban sus armas –que injusto si me lo preguntan- tome la larga espada, que llevaba en la espalda entre mis manos _"si uso mis pistolas puedo dañar los papeles"_ -bien terminemos con esto- rápidamente deslice mi espada deshaciéndome de uno de los demonios, mientras otro tomaba el lugar del caído y el resto seguía buscando entre los ficheros.

**.:Dante P.o.V:.**

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí sin siquiera tocar, sabiendo que la persona que se encontraba dentro; ya sabía de mi presencia -Dante…- saludo suavemente una voz femenina -hey Lucinda- respondí letárgicamente -pasa algo?- pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja al ver como sus cejas se mantenían juntas en un gesto pensativo -Dante, como obtuviste esa sangre?- pregunto 

la mujer pelirroja mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la manga de la gabardina del peliblanco -oh eso, en una pelea contra un cazador- gentil y grácilmente la mujer se puso de pie acercándose y yo también me acerque a ella intentando evitar que se moviera mucho -no puedes sentirlo Dante?- pregunto mientras colocaba su mano sobre la manga -que?- gentilmente la mujer deslizo su mano sobre la fabrica –es casi imperceptible, pero…el poder que lleva?- murmuro mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el material -poder?...pero si ella parecía una humana común y corriente- comente sin alguna preocupación alguna -ella?- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos al escuchar la palabra -si, una nena- comente en un tono divertido

-Muy buena con los golpes-sonreí mientras colocaba mi mano lánguidamente en mi quijada, intentando relajar el leve cosquilleo que esta tenia -…esta?- pregunto la peliroja sosteniendo su aliento -no, tu sabes que no tengo corazón para asesinar a una bella criatura- respondí con una sonrisa; mientras me rascaba la nuca -hay que encontrarla- dijo de la nada la mujer con un tono de preocupación -por qué?- pregunte arqueando una ceja _"no que me moleste, todo lo contrario" _-procura encontrarla y entonces se lo explicare a ambos- respondió ella mientras se acercaba a un librero –ok, mañana mismo la buscare- comente mientras salía del lugar.  
Suavemente la pelirroja tomo un libro de la repisa -Una ella…- leves escalofríos parecían apoderarse de sus brazos, mientras sostenía el libro -una mujer con esta sangre?- un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la mesa –imposible…-

**.:End P.o.V:.**

-Me das a entender que todo este desastre? Y molestia fue para conseguir un cartapacio lleno de hojas!?- al escuchar mi voz el demonio volteo a mirarme, en sus ojos brillaba una luz de victoria –ugh! Me despertaron a las 3:14 de la mañana- grite mientras; me deshacía de la sangre sobre mi espada -para salvar una libreta llena de archivos!- sonreí al ver como el rostro del demonio, cubierto entre las sombras parecía reaccionar ante mi coraje –no te atrevas!- gruñí mientras tomaba a, Anubis de uno de mis costados y le disparaba al demonio –espero que tu amo no vuelva a hacer esto- gruñí para después dispar y ver como la criatura se disolvía en el piso, dirigí mi mirada hacia la carpeta negra que yacía en el piso –supongo que será mejor que me lo lleve- suspire suavemente, mientras acomodaba mis armas en donde debían estar –agh odio trabajar a esta hora!- murmure mientras empezaba mi caminata para llegar a casa…_"lo peor es que…tengo clases!"_

****

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Capitulo dos! Ñya! no saben cuanto lamento la tardanza de este cap pero estuve escribiendo unos oneshots -- y si no me deshacía de ellos en mi mente no podía escribir nada más. Y luego empezaron los exámenes otra vez! Y la revisión de cuadernos! Y pues no pude terminar de escribirlo --

por cierto Anubis es una de las pistolas ñya! –w-

Capítulo dedicado a Kirie Sparda y aldana! gracias por leer y ser nuestros primeros reviews! ñya!  
Dante: woot!

**-Reviews-**

**Kirie Sparda:** ñya! Lamento el atraso para mí es un placer continuar con la historia y saber ke te agrada nwn.

**Aldana:** Como ya dicho lamento el retraso espero postear otro cap pronto, me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y que quieras mas ñya! non

Dante y Nekomi: **.:saltando en el sofa:.** Wooohh!  
Lexes: **.:suspira:.** parece que ahora son dos infantes en lugar de uno


	3. Nada como una risa

**Descendant Blood**

**Capítulo III: **Nada como una risa

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sonido de pisadas, murmullos y charla entre los cuales se podía escuchar un montón de quejas sobre injusticia y exámenes capciosos se alejo del lugar rápidamente; pero era de esperarse, ningún estudiante se quedaría mas tiempo del necesario en el aula de clases con el hombre que acababa de reprobar a mas de la mitad de los alumnos. El suave 'Click' que dejo su eco por toda el aula murmuro a los tres jóvenes que la privacidad que buscaban solo la tendrían durante ese instante, había llegado el momento de atacar para el trio; con lentitud la joven de cabellera guindasea se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que se encontraba en el frente del aula.

–Señor Jagger, puede explicarme esto?– pregunto la joven mientras colocaba un grupo de papeles sobre el escritorio del hombre, sus ojos fijos en la cínica sonrisa del profesor, que tenia ya soportando desde el principio del semestre –Ah tu trabajo, si– comento mientras miraba despectivamente las hojas que la joven había puesto sobre el escritorio –Es simple señorita Leclair, su trabajo es pésimo– comento con una sonrisa mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su escritorio y acercaba una de estas a la de la joven –Es preferible que vuelva mas tarde, después de las ultimas de mis clases– comento mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre el dorso de la pálida mano –Para que hablemos sobre que tiene que hacer para salvar su calificación– Irises grises se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia –Claro– murmuro entre dientes al mismo tiempo que alejaba bruscamente su mano de la del hombre.

–Hey profesor– hablo tranquilamente una varonil voz mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio y ligeramente enfrente de la peliguinda –A mi también me reprobó– comento el joven de cabellera rubia de lo mas tranquilo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el cabello de la nuca del hombre entre sus dedos, para después acercar su rostro al del hombre –Pero no lo veo haciéndome propuestas indecorosas– murmuro mientras jalaba el canoso cabello del hombre –Entonces, respete a las señoritas, o no me deje fuera de sus proposiciones– comento mientras sus ojos brillaban con una furia animal en su interior –Pero como no es así, no me queda mas que decirle– Los labios del chico se acercaron a la oreja del hombre, su voz un suave murmullo lleno de frialdad –Ellas no quieren su atención, entendido?– pregunto el joven de irises verdes mientras empujaba la frente del hombre con la palma de su mano.

–Joven Erenis, retírese de mi salón y no vuelva el resto del año– grito indignado el hombre mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz y colocaba su otra mano en su nuca –Ni que fuera tan buena clase– respondió el joven mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y hacia un gesto con la cabeza –Larguémonos de aquí damiselas– soltó el rubio mientras tomaba el libro que le extendía la peliguinda –Vámonos Lina– una sonrisa se apodero de la joven de cabellera castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el par esperando en la puerta –Señorita Lancer– hablo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa forzada, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña –Si se retira espero que no vuelva para pedirme ayuda– una sonora carcajada escapo de los labios de la joven de irises chocolate mientras miraba al hombre –Cuide como me habla viejo– comento en un tono divertido la castaña mientras le arrojaba en la cara el trabajo que también ella había reprobado injustamente.

–Larguémonos de aquí– Los ojos del hombre se encontraron entrecerrados mientras veía a los tres jóvenes salir por la puerta, charlando animadamente como si no acabaran de intentar fastidiarle el día –Oigan, me muero de hambre. Vayamos a comer!– comento alegremente la castaña mientras le sonreía a la peliguinda –Me parece bien– asintió la joven mientras miraba al rubio –Suena a un buen plan– comento mientras tomaba la mochila de la peliguinda, para después extender la mano a la castaña –Ja! De cuando acá tan caballeroso Sam? no soy una mujercita en apuros, no necesito que lleves mi mochila– comento la otra mientras miraba de reojo al rubio –Lo olvidaba Lina– respondió el chico mientras asentía y una sonrisa maliciosa se acomodaba en sus labios –Eres todo un macho, no?– Irises grises rodaron levemente para después colocarse sobre el par que discutía sin parar _"Es el cuento de nunca acabar con estos dos" _una ligera risa escapo de sus labios mientras veía como la decimo novena guerra mundial se desataba entre sus dos acompañantes.

…...

**.::Dante P.o.V::.**

Las luces de colores bailaban esporádicamente por el lugar, podía sentir el aroma de todos los tragos que se encontraban servidos en las mesas de Love Planet, su nariz se frunció ligeramente mientras sus irises azules rebuscaban entre los hombres que se encontraban dispersos por el lugar –Hola, siempre que te veo te ves muy bien~– Un sensual murmullo llego a sus oídos, haciéndolo que volteara en la dirección de la voz –Hola conejita– respondió el peliblanco con una ligera sonrisa coqueta mientras miraba a la chica, sus ojos deslizándose por las largas botas cubriendo sus pies, para seguir con la extremadamente corta falda y top que apenas dejaban algo a la imaginación –Debo decir que también me agrada como te ves– ronroneo el chico mientras colocaba un brazo sobre la barra y se apoyaba sobre este –Estoy buscando a Enzo, se que esta aquí– la sonrisa de la mujer se oculto con ligereza para después asentir levemente –Si, quieres que te lleve?– pregunto la chica mientras deslizaba los ojos sobre el expuesto pecho del peliblanco para después morderse el labio inferior.

La sonrisa del peliblanco se ensancho mientras quitaba su brazo de la barra –Lo siento, estoy en medio de algo– comento el oji azul mientras le dirigía una mirada juguetona a la chica –Quizás en otra oportunidad– con un gesto de su mano la chica apunto hacia una de las mesas del frente junto a la pasarela –Ahí esta– respondió la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la mesa de un cliente, un suave silbido escapo de los labios del chico –Creo que alguien se sintió ofendida– una de sus manos se dirigió a las pálidas hebras para alborotarlas un poco –Lo siento cariño, pero estoy en medio del trabajo– comento para si mismo el peliblanco –Algunas veces, las mujeres si que son volubles– murmuro mientras caminaba en la dirección que le habían dado. Irises azules se entrecerraron mientras veían a todas las mujeres amontonadas en ese lugar, era mas que obvio porque no había podido ver a Enzo, la única explicación para semejante conmoción era mas que obvia, un idiota tenia dinero… y lo estaba gastando a lo imbécil, con un suave gruñido el peliblanco siguió caminando hacia el tumulto de hermosas mujeres, sabia muy bien que idiota estaba gastando dinero de semejante manera.

–Anda bebe mas!– grito alegremente el italiano mientras una mujer se aferraba a su brazo –Enserio?– comento a coro el grupo de mujeres –Con quien creen que hablan?– pregunto el ebrio mientras movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo –Eh ganado 1 millon de dólares– chillo alegremente mientras llevaba la botella hacia sus labios –Oh Enzo!~– chillaron alegremente las chicas mientras alzaban sus manos –Mesera tráenos licor caro para celebrar!– las mujeres deslizaron sus manos sobre las ropas del américo-italiano, sus voces murmurando cosas en sus oídos, mientras este se dedicaba a acariciarles como si se tratasen de gatos consentidos –Haz? Porque suena como si hubieras hecho tu el trabajo?– pregunto una voz que le helo la sangre al pelinegro.

El sonoro eco de un disparo y el sonido de cristal rompiéndose llego a los oídos del italiano junto a los gritos de terror de las mujeres, rápidamente las chicas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de Enzo, en algunos de sus ojos se veía descubierto el fantasma de la culpa al ver como el italiano se aferraba al sofá como un gato erizado y aterrado –D-Dante– murmuro nerviosamente el pelinegro mientras intentaba sostener la mirada furiosa de los ojos azules –Dime que no estas usando mi parte del dinero– fue la respuesta de la gélida voz que parecía prometerle una muerte segura en ese instante –Ah…pues…– empezó el italiano solo para verse interrumpido por el sonido del eco del seguro de Ivory –Miénteme y te hare un par de agujeros nuevos– un ligero sudor empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo del américo-italiano mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el cazador –N-no te miento– murmuro mientras intentaba relajar su cuerpo –No eh usado tu parte… del dinero–

–Bien– el pelinegro se relajo levemente al escuchar el tono neutral del peliblanco –Ahora trae tu trasero, tienes trabajo– ordeno el peliblanco mientras guardaba ambas de sus pistolas en su gabardina al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida –T-trabajo? Acaso estas loco?– pregunto el italiano mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al oji azul; solo para verse sudando en frio nuevamente cuando se topo con la mirada glaciar del joven hombre –E-este… por eso decía que claro– murmuro el italiano mientras corría hacia la entrada –N-nada me gusta mas que trabajar– respondió entre dientes con un tono de fastidio –Eso es bueno– comento el peliblanco con un tono seco –Porque me debes dinero– un escalofrió recorrió al pelinegro mientras mantenía fijos sus ojos en la espalda del cazador –Ah… háblame sobre ese trabajo– pregunto animadamente intentando desviar la atención del tema de su deuda con el cazador.

–En mi ultimo trabajo– El cazador dirigió la mirada al italiano –Había una chica, probablemente una cazadora o una caza recompensas– los ojos del peliblanco se encontraron con los del italiano –Necesito que la encuentres– irises cafés se abrieron en sorpresa mientras miraban de reojo al peliblanco –Estas bien? Nunca buscas a mujeres de este modo– pregunto el italiano con una ceja alzada –Sabes que no necesitas hacer eso, cualquiera de las chicas en Love Planet estarían gustosas de atenderte– añadió el italiano con un movimiento sugerente de cejas –Acepta tu trabajo o págame– la sonrisa en los labios del peliblanco fue todo lo que Enzo necesito para saber que esto era enserio. El italiano coloco una mano en su barbilla frotándola suavemente mientras miraba a Dante –No hay muchas mujeres en el negocio– murmuro el hombre mientras asentía energéticamente –Si al menos me pudieras dar un nombre o alguna seña especifica para empezar a buscar– una ceja negra se arqueo curiosamente mientras miraba la ligera sonrisa del peliblanco –Si lo supiera, no la estarías buscando tu– irises azules se entrecerraron mientras le extendía una hoja al pelinegro –Encuéntrala–

**.:End P.o.V:.**

…...

El viento soplaba suavemente en la habitación, meciendo así con tranquilidad las cortinas que se encontraban en la ventana, el suave resplandor del atardecer hacia que sus traviesos rayos de luz entraran a la habitación una ultima vez, antes de retirarse a descansar. Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven mientras se acurrucaba mas entre las sabanas, irises grises se abrieron lentamente mientras la chica estiraba su cuerpo perezosamente sobre la cama, una sonrisa se coloco en sus labios mientras pensaba si debería dormir un poco mas, solo para verse despierta completamente con la música que provenía de su mesa de noche _'Hey, hey, tu, tu, odio a tu novia!~' _con un leve gruñido la joven extendió la mano tomando su móvil y lo abrió sin dudar –Lexes, tenemos problemas– la voz tomo el silencio como permiso para continuar –El cliente no quiere que sea yo quien recoja el dinero– el eco de la ansiosa voz del castaño le hizo suspirar –Entonces, que es lo que quiere?– un suave murmullo llego a sus oídos atraves del teléfono –El quiere que seas tu quien venga por el–

Irises grises se entrecerraron levemente mientras apretaba las sabanas en su mano libre –Sabes muy bien que soy una persona ocupada Trevor– un suave suspiro se escucho del otro lado del teléfono –Lo se, por eso mismo el cliente ofreció triplicar la cantidad. Pero solo si eres tu quien lo recoja y quien entregue esa carpeta– suavemente la chica se puso de pie estirándose perezosamente –Muy bien, dile que acepto. Que sea mañana mismo– el suave murmullo de una charla se podía escuchar en el otro lado del teléfono mientras la joven salía de la habitación –Muy bien, el cliente esta de acuerdo– la joven asintió levemente para después dirigir los ojos hacia el cartapacio que se encontraba en la sala –Perfecto, entonces mañana te espero Trevor– la joven tomo con cuidado el cartapacio en su mano –Muy bien, descansa– con un suave 'Click' la llamada se vio cortada y la dueña de irises grises dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa, sus ojos fijos sobre el objeto en sus manos –Que es tan interesante de ti– murmuro con curiosidad la joven mientras abría el cartapacio –Nadie pagaría semejante precio por ti–

Irises grises se encontraron fijos en la primera hoja, las palabras 'Lista de pacientes' Seguidas por un grupo de nombres, sus dedos ojearon levemente las hojas, había cuadros clínicos, notas de pacientes, listas de medicamentos e inventario de los mismos _"Como dije, nada interesante en ti"_ gentilmente la joven dejo el cartapacio sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un plato del fregadero y lo lleno con la pizza que había sobrado de la tarde, una ligera risa escapando de sus labios al recordar como ella y los otros dos habían preferido quedarse en su departamento y comer ahí en vez de ir a otro lado. Había sido como en los viejos tiempos, habían comido pizza, nuggets de pollo, tomado cerveza, soda y habían jugado videojuegos hasta hartarse.

Con calma la joven volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras mordía la pizza hawaiana como si no hubiera comido en días, su mano se dirigió al control remoto de la televisión, después de surfear por los canales dejo puesto el canal de caricaturas que solía ver nekomi a esa hora, probablemente sonaría absurdo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la niña que el silencio del departamento le parecía inquietante. _"Así esta mejor"_ en vez de mirar la tele el par de irises grisáceos se colocaron sobre las hojas del cartapacio, con su dedo gordo y el vecino de este la joven se encontró dando vuelta a las hojas con uno de sus pies, mientras con las manos seguía comiendo; una ligera sonrisa colocándose en sus labios al pensar en lo que haría su mama si la viera haciendo eso, estaba segura de que si estuviera ahí le daría un reglazo en el pie.

–Pero que…– Irises grisáceos se quedaron fijos en el pedazo de periódico que se encontraba entre las hojas y con el mismo pie lo acerco a sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que el pedazo de pizza que tenia atrapado entre sus dientes caía sobre su estomago. "No puede ser" de golpe su garganta se sentía seca y le faltaba la respiración, sus ojos no se podían separar del titular en el periódico 'Aparatoso accidente crea una masacre' con rapidez la joven se acomodo en el sofá mientras volvía a la lista de pacientes, sus ojos buscando con insistencia el nombre que esperaba no encontrar, por un momento se quedo sin aliento y sintió que el mundo se movía a su alrededor, no había duda alguna… ella sabia de este accidente. Bueno, honestamente muchos en la ciudad sabían sobre este accidente.

Con un suave suspiro la joven se puso de pie, sus manos entrelazándose con su cabello –Para que diablos quieren esto?– suavemente la joven se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre el nombre en la hoja de papel. Con un suave 'plop' el pedazo de pizza que se encontraba pegado a su estomago callo en el suelo, mientras tanto la joven pensaba a mil por hora en que hacer _"Cálmate, nadie sabe que hay en esa cosa"_ un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su frente _"Debes relajarte"_ con una suave exhalación la joven se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente dejando correr el agua por la regadera mientras se quitaba el top sport que tenia puesto, un suave silbido de dolor escapo de sus labios al tocar la gasa que tenia en el costado.

Suavemente las pálidas manos de la joven se deshicieron de la gasa, mientras la chica se volvía hacia el espejo para mirar la herida en su costado, aunque no era profunda aun ardía bastante y meterla en el agua caliente seria un problema, pero así tendría que ser –Ese idiota– gruño entre dientes la peliguinda mientras a su mente venia el recuerdo de la coqueta sonrisa del cazador con el que se había encontrado –La próxima vez que lo vea, le partiré la cara– una vez habiéndose desecho e todas sus ropas la joven se introdujo en el agua, un suave gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras se mordía el labio inferior –También le pateare las pelotas, lo juro– sus manos se encontraron sobre la pared de la regadera, aferrándose a esta mientras pasaba el dolor y el calor relajaba sus tensos músculos.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció de su herida –Ahh~– un suave suspiro escapo de la joven mientras el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la esponja de baño mientras la llenaba del jabón liquido _"Como desearía tener una tina" _su mano apretó levemente la esponja deslizándola con cuidado sobre el valle entre sus pechos, su cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás, sus pensamientos llenándose con la sensación del espumoso jabón deslizándose sobre su piel. Con un suave revoloteo de sus pestañas sus ojos se encontraron cerrados, volviéndose gustosas presas de las sombras; la tensión en su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, siendo arrastrada por el cremoso jabón y el agua atreves del drenaje.

…...

'_Mama solía decirme, no aceptes dulces de un extraño~'_ Irises grises se abrieron levemente dirigiéndose a las repisas de donde provenía el sonido _"Cuanto tiempo ah pasado?" _una pálida mano salió de detrás de la cortina del baño y con extremada calma acerco su mano a la toalla que colgaba en el tubo de la cortina, una vez estando segura de que estaba lo suficientemente seca tomo el móvil en su mano _''Valga la redundancia''_ pensó divertida mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver la palabra 'Numero Desconocido' en la pantalla del móvil, uno de sus dedos presiono el botón verde del teléfono mientras lo acercaba a su oreja –Hola?– pregunto tranquilamente la joven mientras se alejaba del agua que aun seguía saliendo de la regadera.

–Puedo verte…– Irises grises se abrieron desmesuradamente en un gesto de horrorizada sorpresa, sus pupilas dilatándose rápidamente mientras su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora la adrenalina que ahora le fluía por las venas. Con prisa jalo la toalla del tubo y se envolvió en esta para acercar el teléfono a su oído y extendió la otra a la repisa, su respiración calmándose gracias a que ahora estaba Anubis en su mano, una suave exhalación salió de sus labios mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared y dirigía su mirada a la ventana –Quien diablos eres?– pregunto con calma mientras sus ojos escaneaban todo en cuanto podían desde el costado de la ventana –Que rayos quieres?– gruño la joven entre dientes mientras seguía observando de reojo por el costado de la ventana. Un suave silbido se escucho del otro lado del auricular –Me gustan las mujeres agresivas– comento una varonil voz con un deje de gracia –…Dante?– pregunto incrédulamente la oji gris –No me digas que esperabas a alguien mas nena?– el tono divertido del chico le hacia hervir la sangre, pero no podía hacer mas que dar gracias que solo fuera el y sus tontas bromas –Eres un tarado– comento en un tono un tanto defensivo la joven –No era mi intensión asustarte nena– irises grises rodaron levemente ante el tono malicioso en su voz, el cual le decía que el no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo.

–Que quieres?– pregunto la joven mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía del baño, con dirección hacia su habitación –No puedo solo llamar, para ver como esta mi chica favorita?– una sonora risa escapo de los labios de la peliguinda –Yo? Vaya me siento especial– una leve risa se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono –Dime nena, no crees que es un regalo para los mirones el tener una ventana en el baño?– pregunto la varonil voz con un deje de gracia –Oye, así estaba cuando yo llegue– se quejo la joven mientras giraba los ojos –Además, no es tan grande, deberías de estar pegado a ella para poder ver hacia adentro…– un suave silencio tomo poderío sobre ambos, este viéndose roto por la joven –Porque diablos estoy hablando contigo sobre la ventana de mi baño?– la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la sonora carcajada del peliblanco haciendo eco en el teléfono.

Con un suave 'tump' la joven se dejo caer sobre la cama, su cabello mojado empapando una parte de las sabanas –Así que dime– comento la voz en un suave ronroneo –Piensas vestirte o quedarte así?– una ceja de la joven se arqueo levemente mientras una leve risa escapaba de sus labios –Tu solo piensas en ese tipo de cosas?– pregunto la joven mientras se recogía el cabello –Es difícil pensar en otras cosas, cuando las mujeres van por ahí desvestidas– el tono acusador del peliblanco arranco una carcajada de los labios de la joven –Enserio?– pregunto la joven entre risas –Si, al menos estamos a media mano– el suave ronroneo del peliblanco arranco otra risa de la joven –Ah si? Porque?– pregunto en un tono divertido –Porque solo tengo los pantalones puestos encima– incontrolable risa inundo el teléfono por unos cuantos segundos –Bueno, alguien esta de buen humor– comento la varonil voz mientras la risa de la chica continuaba –Es solo que, enserio eres todo un "Romeo"–

…...

**.:Dante P.o.V:.**

"_Romeo?... donde eh escuchado eso antes?"_ –Dante!– grito el américo-italiano mientras se acercaba con un montón de papeles en las manos, con un ademan de la mano el peliblanco consiguió que guardara silencio –P-pero Dante, dijiste que esto era urgente!– grito el pelinegro mientras colocaba los papeles en el escritorio del peliblanco –Creo que te dejare, tu chico obviamente requiere tu atención– la maliciosa voz arranco una leve risa de sus labios, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. –Mas vale que esto sea importante– gruño el oji azul mientras colgaba el teléfono y dirigía la mirada hacia Enzo –Ja! Claro que lo es, me dijiste que la encontrara y eso hice– el italiano apunto a los papeles con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara –Ahí esta ella– apunto nuevamente el hombre a una fotografía fuera de enfoque en la que aparecía un grupo de jóvenes; entre ellos se encontraba una joven con unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y una sudadera gris con el logotipo de un escudo color negro, en el centro de este se encontraba un corazón de color naranja y de este parecían salir los rayos de un tenue sol, las palabras 'Ex Propiedad de la Preparatoria Twilight' escritas con el mismo tono negro que el escudo en la sudadera.

–Esta vez te luciste Enzo– comento el peliblanco mientras miraba al pelinegro con una media sonrisa en los labios –Y pensar que ya había planeado deshacerme de ti– irises azules se concentraron en la foto, no estaba usando el sobretodo negro, ni traía sus armas encima, pero no había forma de no reconocer ese extraño color de cabello, aunque si debía admitirlo, el no era quien para hablar sobre cosas raras, tenia mucha cola que le pisaran en ese terreno –Como se llama?– pregunto el peliblanco mientras miraba con detenimiento los detalles del lugar en la fotografía _"Conozco ese lugar" _–Su nombre es Lexes, trabaja con ese tipo Trevor– comento rápidamente el italiano mientras tomaba otra de las hojas y se la entregaba –Justo como dijiste, ella trabajo ese mismo día que tu– el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos mientras clavaba la mirada en el oji azul –Como dije, hay pocas mujeres en el negocio, tiene que ser ella– con un asentimiento de la cabeza, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el italiano –No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero buen trabajo Enzo–

"_Mira nada mas, eh Lexes. Tienes suerte de que Lucinda te quiera y mas conmigo como tu mensajero, tal parece que de verdad vas a necesitar mi nombre"_

**.:End P.o.V:.**

…...

El astro nocturno brillaba en el cielo, las aves dormían y ningún solo sonido parecía irrumpir la tranquilidad del campus estudiantil bañado por la tenue luz de la luna, tranquilamente un hombre de cabellera negra canosa caminaba en la dirección de los estacionamientos –Buenas noches profesor– comento uno de los guardias mientras inclinaba su gorra y asentía en la dirección del hombre –Buenas noches– respondió amigablemente el hombre de cabellera negra mientras seguía caminando por el estacionamiento de profesores, su objetivo su precioso automóvil que se encontraba junto a las oficinas del rector del campus, no podía esperar para volver a casa. Tomar un descanso de tan buen día en el trabajo, aunque aun rondaba en su cabeza el desaire de ese trio de chiquillos, el resto de su día había salido a pedir de boca, una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se acomodo en sus labios; quizás se le escaparon dos de sus estudiantes mas tercas, pero otras habían tomado ya sus lugares.

Una ligera sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios al ver a lo lejos su automóvil, no había sido para nada un mal día, se había desecho de los tres estudiantes mas pomposos que tenia en una de sus clases, su sonrisa se ensancho al pensar en como se encontrarían los jóvenes a la hora de los exámenes de recuperación, estaba seguro que estarían suplicando por piedad. Irises verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver su auto bajo la luz de uno de los postes –P-pero que jodidos!?– chillo el hombre mientras corría los últimos metros hacia su automóvil. Las llantas estaban desinfladas y rasgadas, los tapones de los rines no se encontraban por ninguna parte, los cristales de las puertas estaban tallados y sobre el cristal del parabrisas se encontraban las palabras 'Seguimos su consejo', en el cofre se encontraba tallado un enorme '-10' junto a un '-1' y un '0' sus ojos se dirigieron al parabrisas nuevamente, encontrándose así con un pequeño corazón de origami debajo de uno de los limpiadores, con rapidez desdoblo el papel del que estaba hecho el corazón para terminar con una simple hoja en la mano, sus ojos entrecerrándose con fastidio mientras apretaba sus dientes –Esos hijos de su puta madre– gruño entre dientes el hombre mientras sus ojos no se alejaban de las palabras escritas en el papel.

'_Abandonad toda esperanza aquel que inicie el legendario arte de la guerra'  
'Yo no voy a escribir ninguna mamada criptica como esos dos, a mi deje de joderme viejo' _

_**Pd: **__no le aconsejamos que mande a revisar las cámaras, quizás lo acaben descubriendo~  
Con todo nuestro amor __**"0, -1 y -10**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-****HybridVirus-**

Yo! Como están mis adoradas lectoras, eh tenido abandonada esta historia por mucho tiempo y ah llegado el momento de volverla prioridad junto a su hermana _"The Antique Bell" _que también es un fic de DMC chéquenlo haber si les gusta!~

Que decir sobre esta capitulo, esas cosas de verdad pasan en las escuelas si un profesor se les insinúa, ya saben que hacer rómpanle la cara. Se introdujeron los compañeros de andanzas de Lexes "Sam diminutivo de Samael y Lina diminutivo de Liliana" El hecho es que Lex intenta llevar una vida doble así que quise experimentar un poco con ello? Probablemente mientras mi ritmo para esta historia vuelve, quise que Dante y Lexes tuvieran un poco de contacto esta vez, podemos ver que aun es su coqueto yo de siempre y Lexes sigue siendo la señorita que no puede creer que esos coqueteos sirvan de mucho.

El encuentro entre Enzo y Dante en Love Planet, se podría decir que fue inspirado por el manga de DMC 3. Al final hay una referencia a la "Divina comedia", donde aparece Dante y Virgilio~ y una parte de una frase del libro "El arte de la Guerra" la otra es simplemente una de las personajes demostrando que las ideas de sus compañeros son un tanto locas? (Una galletita en forma de Rebellion a quien adivine que personaje fue quien escribió eso.)

Cambiando de tema radicalmente este es un capitulo enorme! Son 9 paginas de largo! Consta de 4576 palabras~ espero y esta sea una buena forma de disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia.

Ahora vamos con los Reviews!

**-Reviews-**

**Diosa Luna:** A mí tampoco me molestaría! *3* Pero pues tu sabes Lexes es de ese tipo de chicas que se hacen las difíciles, me alegra que te guste ñya! Pues la verdad no es mi intención es que, a veces pasan cosas que consiguen que los caps se atrasen pero como tengo un buen de tiempo libre, vengo con todas las intensiones de no detenerme ante nada con esta historia! Gracias por leer~ :3

**Kirie Sparda:** De nada, sehh lo sé valla "primera cita!" espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también. Y muchisimas gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer el fic~ :3

**Seidaku:** Yo! (Hola) me alegra que el fic te guste, me halaga el que creas que he sido capaz de captar la actitud de nuestro adorado Dante. recien acabo de postear una historia llamada _The Antique Bell_, quizas la quieras checar y gracias por leer!

**Morrigan Sparda:** Lamento la tardanza pero como ya dije, vengo con todas las ganas de no detenerme por nada del mundo con esta historia, muchas gracias me halaga el saber que te agrada mi caracterizacion de Dante, para responder a tu pregunta; los demonios estan buscando una pista sobre una persona, estan buscando a un chico y esperan que la informacion de este accidente (como lo hemos visto en este capitulo) les de un poco de informacion sobre su paradero. Muchas gracias por leer~ :3

**Misha Keehl:** Hola Aldana, como estas? Espero que bien no hay problema con lo de la dedicatoria, es un placer y aquí esta una actualizacion, muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic, te cuidas y muchos abrasos, gracias por leer~ :3

_Amo los Reviews, son el combustible que me ayuda a seguir, asi que si te gusto el capitulo o quieres dar una critica constructiva. Por favor, envia un review! :3_


End file.
